geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Excessive Compliment
Excessive Compliment is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Pennutoh. It is known for its difficult ship sequences and wave segments, as well as tricky dual sections and good sync, which also features in most of Pennutoh's other levels. It is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay * 0-13%: '''The level starts with a tricky normal-speed cube section with frequent size and gravity changes. There are lots of orbs that the player must hit to the beat of the song. The player then goes through a similar section, but as the ball. After that is a short half-speed cube section where the player must tap three times to the lyrics of the song. * '''14-34%: '''With the drop of the song comes a confusing triple-speed asymmetric cube dual. As before, both cubes change in gravity and size a number of times. Next, there is a short ship section that is not too tight but has a few gravity and size changes as well. A similar UFO section follows, before transitioning into a brief but confusing mini-ship dual. After that is a ball section with a few timings here and there, then a lengthy wave section with frequent size changes. Finally, there is a short normal-speed mini-cube breather section that requires only two inputs to hit green orbs. * '''35-55%: The level transitions into a triple-speed dual with a multitude of form changes. At the start, both icons are the ship, with the bottom ship quickly becoming a robot and then a UFO. Then the ship turns into a robot and the UFO turns back into a ship, before quickly becoming a mini-wave and a cube, respectively. Next is a slightly spam-based wave dual with one wave mini and one wave normal-size. The mini-wave then turns into a ball for a period of time, and then the wave turns into a UFO before leaving the dual and entering a breather cube section. The player then becomes a ship that undergoes various gravity and size changes as before, then transitions into a similar UFO. The UFO turns into a dual UFO with one mini and the other normal size, before entering a short cube section with four dash orbs. * 56-77%: '''The player then enters a tight corridor, starting as a UFO for two jumps before quickly becoming a ship with numerous gravity and size changes as before. The player then enters a short but confusing mini-cube dual, followed by a spam-based mini-wave section and two mini-cube orb timings. The player then enters another ship section very similar to the last one and then entering another UFO section that only requires two jumps. The player is then greeted with a tight ball section for some time, before entering a mini-cube section with lots of fast-paced inputs. After this is a brief half-speed mini-wave section with only one tap, and then a brief one-jump robot section. * '''78-100%: A tight triple-speed UFO section follows, with many gravity switches present. The player turns into a ship for a short time before turning back into the UFO for a bit. After that is a brief ship section with a spam-fest of size changes, and then a quick wave section. A cube section with only two orbs follows, and then the player enters a wave section with a few gravity and size switches. A UFO section with a few gravity changes follows, and then the player enters a brief ship section before transitioning into a normal-speed wave section. The wave becomes mini halfway through before the level ends with seven mini-cube triple-spike jumps. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 212541. * The level contains 72,110 objects. * The name of the level was inspired by the song name, I Like Your Face, as the description of the level is "Using the song name is bad. Using a synonym of the song's name is extensively clever." * The level name used to be "Excessive Complement", with an "e" replacing the "i" in the word "compliment". After the level was released, Pennutoh, the creator of the level, noticed the spelling mistake and renamed the level. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels